


Got it in you

by Kitsu



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bondage, M/M, Sensation Play, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-06
Updated: 2008-09-06
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot, what plot? No plot here. Gratuitous, no-redeeming-value-whatsoever porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got it in you

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure, gratuitous smut. Do not expect a great plot. There is none. This is what happens when I start writing in the middle of the night, after seven cups of coffee.

Tseng stared at the mirrors that covered all four walls around him. He'd known Rufus Shinra was a kinky bastard for quite a while, having had to escort him to certain clubs tending to those kinds of... 'particular persuasions' around town. Still, he'd never actually been allowed into this inner sanctum, this holiest of rooms before. Rufus' bedroom. It was everything he'd imagined and then some.   
                He carried the unconscious form of his boss over to the large, luxurious-looking bed and placed him gently on top of the burgundy covers. Then he straightened and stretched his back. Carrying Rufus up from the car to the elevator and then into his apartment was no easy task, as Rufus was nearly as tall as himself.   
                As he tried getting out the kinks in his back, he looked around more closely, noting several minor details he had missed at the first glance. It wasn't only the mirrors that spoke of Rufus' preferences; several other objects scattered around the room nearly, just nearly made Tseng blush with embarrassment. Not that he minded Rufus' sexual preferences in any way, but he himself preferred the embrace of a warm, willing woman, or once in a while a willing man, and good old lovemaking. To him, these games that Rufus seemed to always be playing seemed so...cold, so distant. Never settling down with anyone, just fucking or getting fucked by the prettiest face in that particular evening's crowd. There was no love involved, no tenderness. Just raw, kinky fucking. Well, he had to admit, sometimes the thought of what Rufus was doing behind closed doors made him a little bit hotter in his suit than it should, but he was allowed the fantasy, even though his preferences lay elsewhere, right?  
                Actually, it was more the thought of Rufus himself than the games, that made Tseng feel somewhat flustered. That brash, power-hungry brat was hotter than anyone of his disposition should be allowed to. And he looked stunning in those expensive black and white suits of his. Tseng mostly thought himself straight, but once in a while there came along a male that turned his head. Rufus had turned it around, and around, and around, and around over the years Tseng had been working for the company; at least since the brat had become old enough to turn anyone's head. Since Rufus had seized power, Tseng had been working even closer with him, and quite often he caught himself nearly salivating when Rufus looked at him just the right way. And it was happening more and more often. So often in fact, he was starting to wonder if Rufus was doing it on purpose. But he couldn't be, now could he?  
                Tseng took a moment to study the sleeping Rufus' face. He looked so young, all worry-lines erased by drunken oblivion. Tseng sat down on the bedside, and leaned in to stroke away wisps of golden hair that was plastered to Rufus' forehead. Sleeping, he looked like the boy he really was, merely twenty-some years old. Just a kid indeed.  
  
                Suddenly Rufus' eyelashes fluttered gently; heavy lids lifted and revealed eyes the colour of steel, perfectly matching Rufus' iron-will. He looked years older awake than he did sleeping.  
                Tseng pulled his hand away as if he had been burned, hoping his boss hadn't noticed the gesture. It wasn't in his place to treat Rufus Shinra as a child, not was it his intent.  
                Rufus blinked several times, apparently needing a moment to get his bearings right.  
                “Where...?” His voice sounded hoarse, either from drinking or from activities Tseng did not wish to consider.  
                “Your room. I'm sorry for intruding, but you passed out in the car and I couldn't wake you up. I supposed you wouldn't be comfortable there, so I carried you up. Apparently I awoke you in the process. My deepest apologies.” Tseng got up from the bed and straightened his suit, before making ready to leave.  
                “No, not at all. Thank you for the help.” Rufus was still slurring a bit, but he seemed quite a bit more coherent than he had some hours earlier. Strong liqueur tended to do that to him, it disrupted his speak and his balance, but not his mental capacities. More than once Tseng had had to support him up to the apartment from the car; but it was the first time he had completely passed out.  
  
                Rufus was struggling to sit up, hand slipping on the silk linens, so Tseng walked over and offered him a hand. Rufus accepted it, and moved to sit, throwing his feet over the edge of the mattress, resting his head in his hands. He rubbed his temples, and rolled his head, cracking the upper vertebrae in his neck.   
                “Everything in order, Mr. Shinra?” Tseng had retreated back a step, but he looked concernedly at Rufus.  
                “Just a splitting headache. The result of sobering up, I guess.”  
                “Can I get you something? A potion perhaps?”   
                “Sure. I think there's one in the cabinet in the bathroom.” He pointed limply towards a door on the wall opposed to him. “In there.”  
                Tseng retrieved the potion and handed it to Rufus, who bottomed it in one sip. He rolled his head again, and some of the lines that had showed up as soon as he had awoken started to fade away again.  
                “Ah, that's better. Gotta love the research department for fast working healing potions. Now...” He looked up, and gave Tseng one of those looks. “You have discovered my little secret.”   
                He waved his hand, indicating the room.  
                “What shall I do about that?” A smirk slowly crept onto his face, turning his appearance slightly menacing.  
                “Eh?” Startled, Tseng slipped, and forgot to keep up the professional appearance. He was completely put out by the predatory look on Rufus' face. Still, he managed to collect himself fairly quick, and looking down he brushed imaginary lint from his sleeve.  
                “Oooooh... But I do believe you know what I'm talking about. I've seen it in your eyes. You want me.”   
                Again Tseng flinched. Well, 'flinched' might not have been the right word. 'Nearly fell over' was more suitable. As Rufus got to his feet, Tseng stumbled backwards, and nearly tripped over something on the floor. He looked down, and blushed furiously when he saw he had nearly tripped over a whip that someone had discarded of rather carelessly. Thinking that Rufus really should hide his stuff better if he didn't want people to know about it; never knew when someone had to drag his drunken ass home, he stumbled on backwards.  
  
                “Trying to run away, are we?” Rufus was now standing, and started walking slowly against him. He loosened the upper buttons in his shirt, revealing a slice of pale skin. “I didn't find anyone suitable for my needs tonight, so I guess you'll have to do.”  
                “Mr Shinra!” Tseng smacked his forehead with his palm, feeling rather stupid for his exclamation. He shouldn't be feeling embarrassed just because his drunk boss was behaving oddly. He was more than old, and strong enough to deal with Rufus, or at least so he figured.  
                “Mr. Shinra, you're still drunk. I don't think you should be saying things like that to an employee. It's sexual harassment, I do believe.” There was a snicker in his voice, he had never though he would come to utter something like that. Ever.  
                “Would you sue me for it? A big, strong man like you?” Rufus was inching closer and closer, popping the buttons in his shirt, and letting it fall from his shoulders, silk falling softly, silently to the floor. There was something innately sensual about him, feline movements perfected as a means of seduction, and oft practiced.  
                Tseng felt like a fool, his body automatically reacting to Rufus' inducements, even though his mind was still protesting somewhat. When Rufus dropped his business-persona, he was actually quite sensual, and even harder to resist. Having seen Rufus use that tactic previously, Tseng was starting to realized he would stand no chance if Rufus got serious. Feeling the wall against his back, he stood up as tall as he was, while Rufus snaked into his personal sphere, and pushed up against him.  
  
                The feeling of Rufus' lean, strong body pressed up against him was so completely different from the soft curves of the women he usually bedded. It didn't feel bad though, just more angular, more flat planes. But in his mind skin was skin, and his hands automatically rose to glide over it. I felt warm to the touch, the alcohol in Rufus' system having raised his temperature slightly.   
                He flicked a nail over one of Rufus' nipples, and in that moment Rufus' hands was at his throat, opening the buttons of Tseng's shirt. Deftly they were all done away with, and his shirt was pushed off of his shoulders, as Rufus' hands started wandering over the planes of his chest. They too felt warm to the touch, strong and gentle at the same time. Tseng didn't wish to take his hands of Rufus, but the shirt restricted his movements, and he stopped caressing Rufus' chest just long enough to shrug it off.   
                His head fell back against the wall, and he closed his eyes. His mind was buzzing, and he had to concentrate hard to shut it all out. He didn't want to consider the repercussions of sleeping with the head of the ShinRa Electrical Company. Hell, he didn't even want to consider what would happen if he didn't. For now he would play along with whatever Rufus though appropriate. Hell, as long as it felt good, who was he to argue? He wasn't the type to pass up on pleasure, no matter what form it came in; he wasn't that straight. He snickered slightly, before opening his eyes and looking at Rufus, who looked back quizzically.  
  
                “What?” Rufus' left eyebrow lifted in question.  
                “You brought this upon yourself.” Tseng lifted his hand, and cupped Rufus' chin. His head tilted down slightly, and he licked Rufus' lower lip before biting down gently. Then he started to back them towards the bed again, while simultaneously trying to devour Rufus' lips in a searing kiss. When Rufus' calves connected with the bed, Tseng gave him a gentle push, landing the blond on the bed again. He crawled after, and placed himself across Rufus' hips. He leaded forward, staring down at him. This time it was his turn to look predatory.  
                “You were right, you know. I have been watching you. I probably know more about what you like than any of your one-time lovers.” He raked his nails down Rufus' sides, hard enough to raise welts. “They come and go, while I'm always listening from the shadows, watching your back. I can probably give you whatever you seek from them, if you let me.” To show Rufus what he meant, Tseng let the weakest of fire-spells he knew burn in the palm of his hand, and he moved his hand through the air just close enough to Rufus' skin for the heat to reach it. In the other hand light reflected off a ice-spell. Cold drifted off it in waves, contrasting the feeling of the heat.  
                Rufus shivered, and arched up into the sensations. Where on Gaia's great surface had Tseng picked up on that little trick? It was exactly what Rufus appreciated, kink on the edge of dangerous. His hands gripped at the sheets as he sought out even more sensory stimulation.   
                Tseng quenched the spells, and placed his palms flat on Rufus' chest. Rufus moaned at the loss of stimulation, and glared up at Tseng.  
                “Why did you stop?” He sounded like someone had just taken his favourite plaything away from him, and Tseng had to choke back a laugh. He had a feeling he would get punched in the face it he let it slip.  
                “You'll have to ask if you want more. Tell me what you want.” His look turned into pure sensuality, and there was no sarcasm in his voice.  
                “I want more of what you just did.” Rufus' voice was so demanding, Tseng just had to chuckle, but he still obeyed.  
                “As you wish.” He summoned forth the fire spell again, shaping it in the palm of his hand. He played with the sphere, before letting it play over Rufus' skin. He made sure it never got close enough to burn, but it felt just a bit to hot to be considered comfortable. Still, the sensations it brought on in Rufus had him writhing under Tseng. His hands flailed, and he nearly smacked Tseng's hand.  
  
                Tseng quenched the fire again, and scowled down at Rufus.  
                “If you keep moving like that, this might turn dangerous.” He looked around, and noticed several silk scarves tied to the headboard. He smiled, and loosened a couple of them. He sat up and held out his hand to Rufus.  
                “Give me your hands?”  
                Rufus leered, and held out his hands. The night was seriously shaping up, in his mind. For some reason Tseng seemed to know all the right buttons to play to turn him on. Tseng took his hands, tied them together, and then to the cast-iron headboard. He then fastened the second scarf over Rufus' eyes. He leaned in and whispered in Rufus' ear.  
                “Supernova. Safe-word. Us it if you need to.” Rufus nodded, and smiled, his eyes hidden behind the blindfold.   
                Tseng sat up again, considering what to do next. The ice-spell came to life in his palm, and he let it chill his palm. He suppressed the spell, but his hand still retained the coldness. He smiled, it had worked as he had hoped it would. He let his fingertips graze over Rufus' nipples, which puckered under the chilling touch.  
                Rufus sucked in air harshly, biting his lower lip. The cold touch was oddly erotic, comparable to the use of an ice-cube as a toy. When the other hand, still warm from the fire-spell, roamed over the same patch of skin, he moaned. The changing sensation of heat and cold was thrilling, the thought of the danger the spells invoked likewise. He tugged at his bonds, mostly out of habit, and somewhat because he knew that the sight of him 'struggling' usually turned his lovers on even further.  
                Tseng was no different. His breath hitched in his throat for a second, before he continued his exploration of Rufus' skin. This time he summoned forth a weak lightning-spell, the electricity crackling slightly in the air. He didn't touch Rufus, but sparks leapt from his fingers hovering over delicate skin.  
  
                When the first hit, Rufus flinched, and bit his teeth together. The sensation was unusual, slightly uncomfortable, and it wholly turned him on. It was like the sparks that ran through him whenever he got exited, just timed with ten. The sparks ran straight to his groin, and he moaned loudly.   
                The sounds Rufus was making felt like honey to Tseng's ears. His hands moved down, aiming for Rufus' cock. The tiny sparks constantly jumped from his fingers, all the way down to the fine, blond hair visible over the waistline of Rufus' trousers. He carefully opened the button and pulled down the zip fastener; before quickly discarding of both the trousers and Rufus' underwear. He threw the material away, noticing that it landed somewhere in a corner.   
                The sight of Rufus naked in front of him made Tseng's brain overload, and he wasn't sure whether to continue or not, but when Rufus bucked up against him, his cock resting swollen against his belly, he quickly made up his mind. He ran a finger from the base to the tip of the length, sparks following trail. For each that connected, Rufus' cock twitched in anticipation. Tseng could almost see it grow even more swollen, as he trailed his fingers over it.  
                “You like that?” His hands wandered again, down the inside of Rufus' thighs, up again, up towards his stomach, and raked over the sensitive skin in the dip inside his hipbone.  
                Rufus shuddered, and could only nod. So many sensations at once melted his mind, and he knew there was no possibility that anything he uttered would be anywhere near coherent.  
                Tseng leaned over and let his teeth graze over the same dip in the flesh, drawing a low mewl from Rufus. Now Rufus was tugging on his restraints for serious, wanting to bury his hands in Tseng's luscious hair. As it was he could only imagine how the ebony hair would pool against his own skin, such a contrast in colour. He could feel the silken strands slide against his skin, and moaned. When Tseng actually ran it over his cock on purpose, twining the strands around the length, he cursed. Loudly, and profoundly. Tseng just chuckled from his place between Rufus' thighs.   
  
                Suddenly all touches stopped, and Rufus bucked up, wanting more. He got more than he had bargained for when it returned. Without touching anything else, Tseng slipped the tip of Rufus' cock past his lips. His tongue flicked over the slit in the head, before he slid the length over his tongue until it hit the back of his throat. Not especially used to giving head, Tseng decided that would be enough, and it seemed Rufus appreciated it as it was too; the sounds he was making didn't indicate anything else at least.   
                While bobbing his head, Tseng held up his hand and stroked his fingers over Rufus' lips. He got the point and let them slip past his teeth, suckling them fiercely. When they were coated with saliva, Tseng brought it back down again, to play over Rufus' entrance. He slipped a finger past the muscle, slicking it slightly. Another digit joined in soon after, scissoring and stretching. After a moment of searching he found the spot he was looking for, rubbing over it lightly, while again taking in as much of Rufus' cock as he could.  
                The combined sensations of Tseng's mouth on his cock and his fingers up his ass had Rufus' moaning and writhing within minutes. He tugged so hard on his bonds that the silk started to tear, and he bucked up into Tseng's mouth. Tseng gagged slightly, but continued with his task. Rufus tore even harder on the scarf, and faintly noticed the sound of tearing. When his hands came loose, they flew down and tangled in that hair he had longed to touch for a while then. It felt just as cool and soft as he had imagined; and when Tseng suddenly hummed around his cock, he threw his head back into the pillow, biting down on his lip.  
                “Tseng...”  
                “I know, I know.” Tseng spoke around Rufus' cock, before continuing. He knew Rufus was close to coming, and he didn't really mind; he even put a little bit of extra effort into his task, humming happily.  
                Rufus was close to delirious with pleasure, but something was missing, and he just couldn't get past a certain point. At some point Tseng realized this, and smiled around the cock in his mouth. So Rufus was that far gone? He let go of Rufus' cock with his hand, letting it slide up his side. At the same time he summoned forth the lightning-spell again with his other hand, the one inside Rufus; but he made sure to make it as weak as he possibly could. At the same time he dug his nails into Rufus's side, let a spark connect with that particular spot inside Rufus and sucked down as much of his cock as he managed.  
                The combination of pain and pleasure sent Rufus over the edge, spiralling down into sweet rapture in a second. He screamed, and arched up, as all his muscles contracted violently. His orgasm felt so intense that for a moment he saw stars, and darkness threatened to overtake him.  
                When he came down from the pleasure induced-high, he limply pulled the blindfold from his eyes. When he had adjusted to the light, he noticed Tseng was licking his lips. He had swallowed Rufus' come happily, and the sight of Tseng rumpled like that was nearly enough to make Rufus hard again. Perfect, immaculate Tseng who had managed to get stabbed through the stomach without even wrinkling his suit now looked perfectly debauched.  
  
                Rufus sat up, and reached over to Tseng. He let his fingers graze over the ragged scar that marred Tseng's skin. Rufus liked scars. They told of life. If you were scarred you had lived. And survived. Powerful humans survived.  
                His hand drifted further down, his fingertip resting on the button in Tseng's trousers. The bulge beneath was quite noticeable, and he figured he owed Tseng for the masterly treatment he had just gotten himself. He flicked the button open, and pulled down the zip; his gaze fixed on the skin that was revealed as it opened. Tseng didn't wear underwear. Interesting.   
                Soon he had revealed the whole of Tseng's length, and it stood proud before him. He licked his lips hungrily, and reached over into the drawer of his bed-stand. He retrieved a potion, and smiled wickedly. He moved over and positioned himself in Tseng's lap, pushing him down on the bed. With Tseng looking up expectantly, he opened the vial and poured the oily liquid into his hand, where it heated up. The temperate liquid trickled from his fingers to Tseng's cock, and he reached down and slicked it properly. Several strokes of his hand saw to it that it was properly hard.  
                Then he moved, and slipped his hand behind himself. His fingers breached his entrance, slicking it quickly. He moved again, guiding Tseng's cock to his entrance, and inside. He slid down, slowly taking in the whole length, inch by inch.  
                When he had taken it all in, he stopped, waiting until he had adjusted, before gyrating his hips. Tseng drew his breath, and sighed, luxuriating in the heat that surrounded him. It felt so different from the women he usually bedded, almost a sharp and guilty pleasure. Rufus' strong thighs clung to his sides as he moved over Tseng, his hands again twining in Tseng's hair, where it fanned out on the pillow, black against burgundy.   
  
                Rufus pulled Tseng up by the hair, until he was sitting upright. Then he moved in for a kiss, still moving up and down on Tseng's length. Looking over Rufus' shoulder, Tseng watched the two of them in the mirrors that surrounded them, all slick skin and tangled limbs. Rufus dominated the kiss for as long as Tseng allowed it, but in the end he snaked a hand between their bodies, grabbing Rufus' once again erect cock. The slight hesitation in the kiss as he touched the sensitive flesh, was enough to shift the balance of power again, and when Rufus threw his head back, he only enjoyed the view for a moment, before taking the opportunity to get them into the position he wanted them to be in. He moved up on his knees, lifting Rufus with him, and laid him down on the bed, cock still inside Rufus. His legs crossed behind Tseng's back, and he drew him closer, deeper into himself.   
                “Move!” Rufus was still giving orders, but Tseng didn't complain. He moved faster, harder, more insistently. His hand was still at Rufus' cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.  
                “Good employee.” Rufus was smiling in between moans, raking his nails down Tseng's back.   
                Tseng upped the tempo, aiming to hit Rufus' prostate, and when he did he noticed it well, as Rufus' head whipped from one side to the other. His hands came up to rest on Tseng's clavicle, thumbs resting at the jugular notch, fingers on the side of his throat. As pleasure started building up again, his grip tightened, slowly cutting off Tseng's air-supply and restricting the blood-flow. The lack of oxygen dulled his hearing and sight, but heightened the feeling of touch. When he stroked Rufus's cock in a way that made his inner muscles clamp down on Tseng, he went reeling over the edge.   
                Tseng's face contracted in a mask of pure, unadulterated pleasure, as orgasm washed through him. He fell forward into Rufus' arms, trying to regain his breath, before rolling over to the side. His hand stayed on Rufus' cock, stroking him to completion for the second time that night. As Rufus' come covered his fingers, he lifted them to his lips and licked them clean, nearly liking the salty tang.  
  
                Rufus turned his head to the side, staring at Tseng for a moment. He seemed to be considering something for a moment, and then he smiled.  
                “I see it paid off to have you escort me all over the Red Light District.” They both chuckled darkly.  
                “Indeed it did. I didn't even know I had it in me.” Tseng smiled wickedly, but Rufus answered with an even more disconcerting grin.  
                “I do believe you were mostly in me...”  
  
~~~~End~~~~


End file.
